Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc
Tagline: Fight For Free Will's Survial! Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc is the Prequel Arc to the War Of The Wizards Series. It is also the first season created by HollowOmega, One Half of OmegaRainProductions and features the debut of Zeran Smith, Zerak Smith, Lord Zedd, Groarke The Conquer and The Groovy Rangers. This series is the only arc to not have a Sentai counter part. This series focuses around Francine Elis, At the time Hampton and her team of Power Rangers Defending San Fransisco and an event known as Woodstock from an intergalatic villain by the name of Groarke The Conquer and Zerak The Butcher as''' Zerak re starts his war to destroy Free Will. '''The Series Finale focus around the war's turnaround. Plot It has been over a Millennia since The War for Free Will has begun and it has not been going in Zeran's favor. One by one Zeran has lost team after team of Power Rangers, Fifteen teams of rangers to be exact, each team holding ten lives, One-Hundrend and Fifty lives lost at the hands of some angel like Zord. All hope seemed lost until one day Zeran paid a visit to Terra, Code named "Earth" where he met a young women by the name of Francine Elis, a women's lib girl who had shown she had quite the attitude and everything seem peaceful on earth. However, that didn't last long as an evil dictator known as Groarke The Conquer arrived on earth along side Zerak The Butcher in hopes of eliminating an event known as Woodstock. However, after having a sit down with his father. Zeran recruited a team of Six Teenagers. Francine Hampton, Royce Bulkmeire, Winnie Mckenzie, Leon Whatley, Jerry Gatts and Kaitlyn Stevens. Slowly upon meeting them Zeran learned that he was in the time era "1960s" and that if Zerak and Groarke destroyed Woodstock, it would deal a major blow to free will, they had to stop them at all cost. Characters Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers Allies *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 *Johnny Depp as Zeran Smith *Ross Lynch as Shane Elis *Zeros Smith *Sara Smith *Zendaria Millitary Villains *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Tim Curry as Zerak *Kirk Thornto as Groarke The Conquer *Multiple Actors as Multiple Monsters *The Enforcer Rangers Episodes "Search For The Groovy Rangers" Arc *The Tides Of War Change Part 1 *The Tides Of War Change Part 2 *The Tides Of War Change Part 3 *Born To Be Blue *Deflowered *The Dance Of The Tiger *Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky! "Enforcer Rangers" Arc *The Wolf and the Shadower. *Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers! *Alliance Of Darkness: The Fallen Rangers and The Butcher! *Zeran's Cat and Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed! *The Emperor Of Evil Arrives! Enforcer Rangers Defeated! Battle Against Lord Zedd *Lord Zedd's Assault Begins! *Wrecking The Prom! *Steeling An Idea *Butcher's Desperation: Red Assassination! *Invasion Of The Donexian Empire! Part 1 *Invasion Of The Donexian Empire! Part 2 *Aiding The Free Worlds Alliance *A Sly Brainwash? Another Bout With Beam Caster! *A Very Groovy Christmas Operation Devastation *Defending Woodstock Part 1 *Defending Woodstock Part 2 *Defending Woodstock Part 3 *Duel with The Butcher: Slavery or Freedom? *The End Or Just The Beginning? The Groovy Rangers say Goodbye! Category:Pre Zordon Era Category:HollowOmega